The Fight
by LycoX
Summary: Their busy schedules has left the two with hardly anytime for one another. Making for two rather unhappy individuals!
**The Fight**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see and this is an anonymous prompt from Tumblr requesting a Scira fic where the two get into a fight and then make up. This is set some years after high school and college.**

* * *

Ever since the two had graduated college, life for Scott and Kira had been going pretty well for them in their modest one bedroom apartment in Beacon Hills. Attacks on the Supernatural front had been thankfully less frequent over the past few years. Allowing for everyone to deal with everyday regular problems that life usually had for them to deal with. Scott had taken over the clinic from Deaton and had even started up his own Private Investigations company with Stiles while Kira had gone into fashion, voice work, and even the occasional bit of writing every now and then. At first things had been going pretty well until their respective jobs had started to demand more and more of their time. Making for little time to be spent with one another and it was gradually beginning to get on their nerves. And it'd all come out one evening when the two had finally found a little free time to spend with one another until Kira got a call that she was needed for a fashion related thing.

Sparking an argument between the two as Scott felt she should have just told them no as it was their much needed time that needed to be focused on instead. Prompting Kira to retort that maybe he should be heeding his own advice when it came to the investigation stuff as it had interrupted their time the last time they had tried for some alone time with one another. Leading to an argument with a lot of yelling and hurt feelings over some of the things that was said until Kira walked out frustrated and close to tears. Leaving Scott standing in the middle of their living room wolfed out and growling angrily over how that did not go so well at all. The two wouldn't speak for several days and the Alpha would even sleep on the couch during it too. Making for two very unhappy lovers in the process.

Lydia, Malia, Hayden, and even his own mother would slap him upside the head for the whole thing too at various points but he wouldn't complain as he felt he deserved it. Going to Deaton had left him thinking of how they could fix this whole thing even more then what he'd already been thinking about to begin with. Stiles merely told him that he and Liam could always handle a majority of the investigations work since he wasn't exactly always needed for any of it. And on the fifth day, a somewhat nervous Scott showed up at the animation studio where Kira was working that day. He also had his hands behind him with a package he hoped she would like a lot. Kira had been slightly reluctant when she found out Scott had been asking to see her as she was worried about another argument between the two of them.

But the sight of her man looking nervous gave her a slight hope that maybe he wasn't here for that. The two went outside the building for a little privacy so that they could talk. "Right, um… I've been thinking. Alot since that night we got into it and you made a lot of good points."

"You made a few too Scott, I know that now. Its just things turned so ugly that night that neither of us could really see straight over it all." And that was the God honest truth.

Both let out relieved sighs that this was going better then either of them had expected it would. "And I think that now that this is in the open, we need to really manage our time better." Added the woman a short time later.

"I agree, I agree with every bit of that. I'll start letting Stiles and Liam handle more of the case work at the company."

"And I'll start saying no unless there's really no other option for it." Promised Kira.

Scott smiled at that, making her smile as well. Both hoped that with this plan in place, things would be a whole lot better. But they had faith it would so long as they put the effort into it. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Asked the man she loved nervously.

"Only if I'm forgiven too."

"Well, I do have this little guy with me. And if that doesn't tell you anything I'm not sure what would." Joked the man as he brought forth the hidden item from his back.

Which was a plush doll in the form of a Tiger from an old kids show Kira had been in love with ever since she was a kid. He watched as her eyes lit up in happiness at the sight of it and she happily took it from him with a happy squeal and hugged it to her closely. Kira then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. And it was a kiss he was all too happy to return as he wrapped his arms around her. After the kiss ended, even though both would have preferred for it to never end, their foreheads gently touched one another as they enjoyed the close presence of the other. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Definitely." Answered his girl and she dashed off to let them know she'd be back tomorrow as she had some much needed making up to do with her fiance.

The two then took off hand in hand with laughter being heard from the two, glad to have gotten passed this latest hurdle in their lives together. A hurdle that would only help to make them stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment on this one!**


End file.
